


An Unexpected Ally

by Just_Your_Teenage_Fangirl



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Your_Teenage_Fangirl/pseuds/Just_Your_Teenage_Fangirl
Summary: Mirage didn't expect for a round in the Apex games to go like this...





	An Unexpected Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything in this fanfiction is accurate to the game (Apex Legends), some of the events that I have written will not actually happen in the game. If you have played the game these things are quite obvious, some are Day cycles, Decoys talking, etc.

Mirage gazed around the dropship; _can’t we just fight already?_ He thought miserably, as he and the other legends waited for their chance to drop. The dropship was tightly packed with the other 'legends', _you can’t even call them that, legends. They’ve probably never even seen a real battle until now._ He was more focused on the idea of the Games, kill or be killed, get respawned if your killed and get paid. _Sounded simple enough._ As he sat strapped into his seat, he began to take notice of certain legends around him. Directly across from him sat a blue robot with a happy face displayed on its monitor, Pathfinder he thought someone had called him. _Overenthusiastic, annoying, and apparently looking for his creator, sounded more like a sob story than anything else_. Beside Pathfinder sat a Medic with a hovering machine by her side, D.O.C. it was called. _So what? She could save lives. How would that ever come in handy in a bloodbath styled competition_? Standing alone near the back of the ship was another woman, black hair in a messy bun, clutching her head as if an argument was going on inside her mind that she could hardly bear. Smirking to himself, _now that’s something you don’t see every day, a nut job._

Most of the legends had dropped by now, but she was still there, the freak. He stood by the open door watching as the land below continued to stretch on and on, out of the corner of his eye he watched the woman. She seemed to have gotten the argument under control, her gaze was cool and calculating as she assessed the legends remaining around her. He forced himself to look away as her eyes flitted over to where he stood by the open door. Staring at the ground below he quickly began to recognize familiar locations, Bridges...Cascades... He felt some legends brush his shoulder as they jumped but he didn't pay them any attention, as Artillery came into view, he decided that is where he would land. Mirage glanced around the dropship for the last time, he turned to face the shifty woman still standing in the rear of the ship. With his back to the edge, he caught her gaze winking as he did so. "See you, pretty." She scowled and rolled her eyes at him, but he could have sworn the ghost of a smirk was wide across her face, _that might get me killed later._ He smiled at her despite the venom that had been displayed and gave a little wave before letting himself fall backward into the air. He twisted as he began his fall so that he was angled into a nose-dive facing the ground. As he fell, he began sending out decoys telling them to fan the base and act natural. The decoys laughed and repeated their intro quip in sync, "This is like a dream, but I think I'm even better in reality." The true Mirage let out a shaky laugh and pointed in the directions where they should be landing. _Decoys,_ he thought to himself, _only slightly nuts._

He landed on top of one of the bunkers in Artillery, his eyes frantically searching as he heard another jetpack landing nearby, he spotted a soldier looking woman landing as well. From his location, he watched as she neatly rolled on impact, her canisters rattling on her as she sprinted towards the nearest building in front of her, disappearing inside. _This is just the competition of freaks._ He thought. _Nut job women, talking robots, you name it._ At the sound of the slammed door he turned and sprinted towards the nearest entrance into the bunker, he slid on his side down the cool dark metal entrance. Inside he found an RE-45, light ammo, and a first-level backpack, _not the best gear from the first building but could be worse,_ he thought shrugging to himself, he opened the door to leave the bunker and enter the next nearly ten feet across from him. As he got halfway across to the next bunker, he decided on sending out another decoy to hopefully determine the location of the soldier in the area. He pointed it in the direction of her location, he didn’t bother giving it an explanation other than to keep running around the base until it either caught sight of the solider or was shot. “Sir, yes sir.” The Decoy gave him a mock salute before jogging off to complete the task.

As soon as the Decoy entered one of the larger buildings in Artillery, he felt the warning buzz vibrate on one of his arms as he heard the single shot ring around the cement walls surrounding the base. He inspected the display screen on his forearm, to see her location briefly appear as a red dot about a building over in contrast to his own blue one. From the buildings, he had looted he now had: level-one gear, a Wingman, a Peacekeeper, and a decent amount of ammunition but was still missing some key components on the firearms. Suddenly he heard pounding footsteps growing rapidly nearer until he heard the far door open but couldn't see her from his position. He stood by the back-door hesitating, the door behind him was wide open, almost inviting.  He sent out a decoy commanding it to stand where he had stood, he hesitated listening as she moved around the front room still out of view. He snuck outside and stood with his back against the concrete wall beside the open door. The Decoy stood for a few seconds before it was killed with a shot. Mirage easily blocked the door holding his Wingman in front of him, his body was relaxed and loose. _This’ll be too easy._ The soldier’s face was bewildered as she saw him covering the door. It was only a matter of seconds before she would realize what was happening. _“Sorry, did I confuse you?”_ He said as he opened fire on the soldier before he could see if his bullets hit their mark. The room was filled with smoke, and he could faintly hear the shuffling of her irregular footsteps and heavy breathing as she retreated out of the building, obviously wounded.

A little while later, Mirage sauntered out of the compound acting like he owned the place. He wondered how the soldier had faired. He’d let her get away, that was about all the sympathy he could provide _,_ not that he was an honest man _._ He laughed to himself at how the whole incident had unfolded, he'd luckily found a precision choke for his peacekeeper, a good find. As he looted the supply bins near the zipline, he found a couple of syringes but nothing more. Suddenly, he felt the hair on the back of his neck slowly stand, as he continued his looting, he felt as if a gaze now followed his every move. As he checked the smaller dropship of sorts near the yellow and white supply bins, he scanned the cliffs surrounding the concrete compound, searching for the hidden legend, he couldn't see anyone. _Wait, no that looks like a person,_ he thought squinting. He couldn't distinguish whether what he saw was a person or a rock of sorts. It was a black circular object just above a bush; however, he couldn't tell if it was on the cliff wall or indeed a person. _If it was another legend, they would have killed me by now though..._ He fired a shot towards it but missed because he was using a Wingman instead of a Longbow, the object remained as stationary as always. He tried unsuccessfully to settle his unnecessary apprehension as he mounted the nearby zipline. As the zipline took him higher and higher, he got a closer look at the black object, it seemed to follow him with its gaze as he neared the top of the zipline, preparing to fall. Turning away from the object, he saw something appear behind it and seem to disappear inside before he had the opportunity to look back at the spot. He had reached the top of the zipline and was unharnessed from it, beginning his second freefall of the day.

He braced for impact anticipating the staggering feeling of landing with a jetpack, _something's you just never get used to, no matter how many times you’ve done it, it stills feels new every single time._ He landed heavily and staggered as expected, falling to a knee at the sudden rush of vertigo. He clutched his head with a hand and waited for the sensation of falling to pass. It only took him a couple of seconds before he was sloshing through the creek towards the building beneath the Bridges, hence why it was called Bridges. As he approached the door into the building, he sent out a decoy and had it yell and attempt to ‘break’ down the door. It was only a decoy so his expectations were low; he couldn’t help but laugh, opening the door opposite of the decoy as he heard it yell and pound its holographic fists against the closed back door. _What a clown, at least it might attract some pretty ladies._ As if the decoy had read his mind, it turned and leaned against the door acting all devious and cool, because he had been so caught up in what was happening with the decoy. He didn't have a chance to react before an odd contraption began quickly leaking out green gas with a hiss into the room.

 "Death is inevitable, it's calling you." He heard someone spit out at him from inside the building, the voice seemed to be muted by some sort of mask, _a gas mask would be fitting_. As soon as the green fumes reached him, Mirage was immediately wracked with uncontrollable fits of coughing and tears quickly began to flow down his cheeks from the burning chemicals. "Do you look as ugly as you sound?" He managed to choke out, before being interrupted by another fit of coughing. He heard slow footsteps growing nearer and nearer to him, but he couldn't see anything through the gas in front of him. He made it look like he was going to double over with another fit of coughs but instead began shooting with his peacekeeper where the footsteps had sounded. He heard a grunt and a step backward as the man got out his own weapon, to finish him off. The gas was beginning to clear when he heard the back door burst open, he could nearly feel the masked man's hesitation. Mirage still being mere feet from the door he had entered from managed to get outside of the suffocating gas. As he stumbled out the door, he hastily began using his syringes while he had the chance. Outside he managed to use a few before she walked out, the nut job. Over her shoulder, he could faintly see the glowing border of a body-box on it showed a man wearing a hazardous suit, Mirage's face filled with a look of disgust seeing the man. _Better not come back to haunt me, man I hate when that happens._ He stuck out his tongue, then suddenly remembered she was still standing in front of him watching, he looked at her mischievous face. A Peacekeeper casually rested against her collarbone. “Sloppy, very sloppy.” She was saying, shaking her head and frowning at him. _The freak had saved him._ He couldn’t believe what was happening but there she stood one of her hips cocked to the side furrowing her black eyebrows at him. “You know, I could have handl-” He began, rubbing one of his hands on the back of his neck casually. She had let the muzzle of her Peacekeeper drop down until she held it firmly in both of her hands facing him, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here and now.” She simply responded with. 


End file.
